nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ministry of Agriculture
I was thinking about using this as the emblem. Putting between the stars "Kingdom of Lovia" and on the upper round area saying "National Ministry of Agriculture". Then a motto for the red. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I don't really like it. It doesn't have much to do with agriculture and the eagle represents the United States. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) When you go to a site like Megaupload, that seal is there. Its like about online privacy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The fact of the matter, I will not keep the current seal for the ministry of agriculture. I like this one quite indeed. If you have a better suggestion go right ahead. Also, to the matter that an eagle represents America would make the Mexicans, Germans and Romans quite angry. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Heres another seal, I'd need help to add the words on the top, "Kingdom of Lovia" -Sunkist- (talk) 03:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Would make the mexican, germans, and romans quite angry"...wut? Also it just doesn't go with the scheme of things they all have the same look and look professional, made by kunarian. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. All the others are the same and good. Why a change? The first is too much American (we all know you are American freak) and the second is "I don't know how I say it". It is too not-Lovian. Wabba The I (talk) 18:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) due to the language barrier and bad english skills of Wabba, i'm sure he meant to say something along the lines of Americanphile. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Diplomacy è. :P --Semyon 14:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The Romans, Germans and Mexicans all used eagles as their own national emblems. In Mexico, the eagle whom had a snake in its mouth told the Aztecs to build Mexico City, the Romans believed that Zeus or Jupitar took the form of an eagle. If you look at the current emblem, its based off the Indian Wheel, I don't like it. -Sunkist- (talk) 19:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The eagle you chose is clearly an American eagle, both the Mexican, German and Roman ones are differently styled. HORTON11: • 20:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : I've never seen a black and white eagle on any US government emblems. I've seen plenty on German seals, but not American. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::'I've never seen a black and white eagle on any US government emblems.' So you've never seen this? I don't mean to be harsh, but you don't seem like a very honest person. --Semyon 14:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::That were the seal is from, I think Marcus already said somthing about that. But yes, thats where the seal is from. I took that harshly, thanks. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes, I must have had a mental aberration to write that. It's not possible to judge someone's character well online, and even if it was, that wouldn't justify my rudeness. Apologies. --Semyon 13:11, February 14, 2013 (UTC) And stop with the corn. I get it, corn. The wheat upon a green sun background is fine and fits well with the others. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : Stop with the corn? Alright, I'll alert the farmers right away, stop all production of form. Thank you minister from Labor.-Sunkist- (talk) 20:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : No, but im tired of your diolauge, as shown in the comment above. You build up non-existant movements like western sylvanian independence and theres and attack on farmers and the way of life, but no one is doing that. No one. No, understand what i'm saying. I'm tired with the Corn, which meant i'm tired of you building up the idea that these people, including there corn is under attack. And don't take every statement as an attack and blowing it 40 times out of proportion. I'm saying, I get it you love farming. Just don't make it seem as if it's like sent from god and any attack would "stop all production corn". (You) Stop. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Everyone, the corn is under attack! The corn has a secret meaning! We can't have a new emblem for the Ministry for Agriculture due to a corn conspiracy! Run everyone, put your tin foil hats on! Whew, thanks for the laugh. Anyway, if you'd like to contact the minster of Agriculture, please submit a time and date. We will be updating our emblem. Thank you. -Sunkist- (talk) 21:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: And he proofs me right :I Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) We can't stop corn! It be feeding me cows. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 21:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) lol very funny. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) You really should NOT change the logo. It should be the same format as the others. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Is it actually within the authority of the minister to change the seal, even with strong protest? 77topaz (talk) 04:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :No, but if it were, it would not be a very smart move, cause it would give you a bad being as minister. Second Chamber could get you out of your ministership for this by a normal 50+ vote. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC) For the general order Seals are indeed not among the tasks of this ministry. Therefore, a community consensus is necessary before placing a seal. Hope this'll help you out until thursday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I hope so too. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Though the current situation... doesn't seem positive. :P/:( 77topaz (talk) 07:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... examining the recent events in chat, it doesn't seem Sunkist cares about the seal issue anymore, or the ministry as a whole, for that matter. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Guys, Sunkist stated in chat that he basically was sick of the system here and wanted to go or is going to go back to Conworlds. This might complicate the situation. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't even. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think that the one on the page right now is fine. It follows the format that the rest of them do, and it looks nice. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC)